


Инструкция «Как облизывать вашего кардассианца»

by Kollega



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Applied Phlebotinum, Cardassian Anatomy, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Drugs, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, everyone loves garak, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Судя по всему, доктор Джулиан Башир и станционный портной Элим Гарак — первый известный пример сексуального взаимодействия между человеком и кардассианцем, и отсюда возникают некоторые… непредвиденные проблемы. А именно: люди, облизывая кардассианцев, ловят кайф. Джулиан просит совета, и с этого начинается все веселье.
Relationships: Everyone/Garak (one sided), Jadzia Dax/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 8





	1. Глава 1, в которой у Джулиана возникает… глубоко личный вопрос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Guide to Licking Your Cardassian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778795) by [epic_cephalopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod). 



> Для Новогоднего календаря по вселенной Стар Трек 2020 :)
> 
> кардассианская анатомия, в частности, кина-ту, основана на [хэдканоне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) **tinsnip** (русский [перевод](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128846)).  
> Кина-ту’эл — секрет, вырабатываемый кина-ту.  
> Автор считает, что соединенные триллы называют себя местоимением во множественном числе.  
> Основано на собственной заявке автора:  
> «Кардассианская ксенобиология. Зачин: Насколько известно правительственным ученым, Гарак и Башир — первая человеческо-кардассианская пара. Оказывается, что у кардассианцев есть вещество/железа/нейротоксин/флеботинум с психоактивными эффектами. Саммари: Облизывая кардассианца, некоторые гуманоиды могут словить глюки (в особенности люди, но из канона мы знаем, что у ференги и баджорцев такой реакции нет, а у ворт не будет, они устойчивы к токсинам). Дальнейшее развитие: Джулиан случайно пробалтывается Джадзии, ей удается уговорить Гарака дать попробовать (они выпивают вместе), а потом она рассказывает Кварку, и ситуация неожиданно выходит из-под контроля, а все гуманоиды на станции пытаются облизать Гарака. БОНУС ЗА ПОПЫТКУ ОБЛИЗАТЬ ДУКАТА!»

Джадзия почти успели доесть кровяной пирог рокег, когда их сотрапезник наконец расправил плечи и набрался храбрости приступить к теме, которой избегал с тех самых пор, как предложил сходить вместе на ужин в клингонский ресторан. «Это важно! — говорил он. — Мне нужны твои… знания и совет. Как ученого и как друга». Джадзия отлично помнили этот момент. Джулиан обсуждал статью, которую как раз готовил, но неожиданно сбился с темы. Джадзия быстро взглянули на Башира: тот с вилкой в руке хмурился над тарелкой. И, пока доктор собирался с духом поведать, что же все-таки его беспокоит, они продолжали есть.

Джулиан быстро посмотрел по сторонам и наклонился, тихо сказав:

— Джадзия? Вдруг ты знаешь. Случались ли между кардассианцами и людьми… отношения?

— Хм? Нет, не думаю. По крайней мере, открытые или публичные. Кто знает, что происходило во время войны, той, на которой сражался О’Брайен… войны так занятно влияют на людей! Да, помню те времена, когда Керзон попал в зону боевых действий на Соласе Пять, и…

Джулиан вмешался, пока они не затянули очередную многословную историю о Керзоне.

— В литературе довольно подробно описываются, так сказать, связи между баджорцами и кардассианцами. Но как насчет других… э… вариантов пар?

— Если не считать баджорцев, единственным, кого я знаю и кто крутил роман с кардассианкой, это Кварк. Помнишь Натиму, его подругу со времен оккупации? И разве Гарак не знает других примеров?

— Ну, вроде бы должен, но его знания на этот счет довольно ограничены, он не встречался ни с чем подобным нашей ситуации.

— Вашей «ситуации»? Как романтично.

Джадзия закатили глаза. Мужчины!

— О, ну хватит, Джадзия! Я не имею в виду нашу друж… отноше… да черт побери, чем бы это ни было, когда говорю «ситуация»! Даже я не настолько ужасен! Дело просто в… — Покраснев, Джулиан уставился в тарелку, как будто содержимое каким-то образом могло спасти его от начатого разговора. Гагх потихоньку расползался с краев, и Джулиан начал подталкивать его обратно.

Джадзия разглядывали своего друга. У того горели щеки.

— Джулиан… это… это что-то, связанное с сексом?! — воскликнули они во весь голос, и люди за соседними столиками с любопытством завертели головами, услышав в одной фразе имя главврача и «связанное с сексом».

Джулиан, который как раз отпивал чай, на этих словах подавился. Закашлялся, начал отплевываться, и Кага, вечно бдящий шеф-клингон, тут же подлетел к нему и заколотил по спине. Как только Джулиан собрался с силами и поблагодарил его, Кага отправил за их стол бутылку бладвейна. («Полезно для организма! Добавляет в кровь огонь битвы, придает сил!») Джулиан не собирался пить, но на дежурство ему было выходить только завтра, а для разговора с Джадзией определенно требовалась смазка.

— Не… совсем связанное с сексом. И речь вовсе ни о чем… плохом! Просто о странном! Новом? Может, неожиданном. На самом деле это вполне приятно, расслабляюще и… — Джулиан погрузился в раздумья: в уголках рта играла тонкая улыбка, глаза завороженно глядели вдаль.

Джадзия щелкнули пальцами перед его лицом.

— ГК9 — доктору Баширу, доктор Башир, прием!

Джулиан снова сосредоточил взгляд на реальном мире, а потом в пару глотков выпил полстакана бладвейна.

— Теперь, когда ты снова с нами, продолжай.

— Ну… кажется, его кина-ту… третья чешуйка сверху на кардассианских шейных гребнях — выделяет жидкость в момент… м-м-м… возбуждения, и эта жидкость обладает психоактивным и эмпатогенным действием.

— Хочешь сказать, если облизать возбужденного кардассианца, можно словить кайф? — восторженно фыркнули Джадзия. О, это будет весело!

— Фактически подобный эффект возникнет, только если облизывать кина-ту, и на данный момент, похоже, именно возбуждение стимулирует выработку кина-ту’эла, хотя, насколько известно, и другие ситуации тоже могут вызвать такую реакцию. Гарак говорит, что у кардассианцев он вызывает приятное, расслабленное состояние, побуждающее к посткоитальному сближению, но, кажется, у терранцев, по крайней мере, у меня…

— …это вызывает глюки? — закончили со смехом Джадзия.

— Ну… я бы выразился на этот счет иначе, но да, вызывает глюки. Что самое занимательное, насколько отличается восприятие у разных видов. На баджорцев секрет точно не действует: они скрупулезно записали все детали кардассианской ксенобиологии, до которой дотянулись, и наверняка упомянули бы об этом. Не знаю насчет Кварка, как она действовала на него…

При мысли об этом Джадзия расхохотались.

— Думаю, если и действовало, то не слишком приятно, иначе он сам бы пытался облизать Гарака!

Джулиан вздрогнул и налил себе еще стакан бладвейна.

— Спасибо, Джадзия, я бы отлично обошелся без этой картинки в голове.

— Всегда пожалуйста! — Они коротко и весело отсалютовали ему кружкой.

— Ладно, я собираюсь выяснить у Гарака, можно ли провести несколько тестов с его секретом, просто чтобы убедиться, что употреблять ее безопасно. Я надеялся, что ты или кто-то из твоих предыдущих носителей сталкивался с чем-то подобным, но, боюсь, это не так.

— К несчастью, не сталкивался. Это… интересно, и правда интересно… и, если отойти от темы, ты и Гарак… вы же не соблюдаете моногамию, ведь так?

Джулиан смутился.

— Что? Разумеется, нет! А зачем ты спрашиваешь?

— О, да просто так… без всякой причины… ладно, под «провести несколько тестов» ты имеешь в виду…

Джадзия понизили голос и приступили к очень непристойному описанию «тестов», которые без сомнения отвлекли доктора — тот попытался прекратить разговор, раз уж они находились в публичном месте.


	2. Глава 2, в которой Джадзия добывают себе немного

Неделей спустя Джадзия неторопливо направились к каюте их кардассианского приятеля. Странная дружба между ними завязалась несколько лет назад, во время особенно жаркого спора между Гараком и Баширом насчет ригеллианской поэзии: Джадзия всесторонне поддержали мнение Гарака, а после оказалось, что у них довольно много общих интересов, так что их товарищество оказалось вполне милым, пусть и неожиданным. Джадзия, соединенный трилл, с огромным энтузиазмом относились к новому опыту, а Гарак… ну, ему было приятно завести на станции еще одного друга, который бы соответствовал его интеллектуальным способностям. В конце концов, существовало много способов поговорить с покупателями о тканях, и только.

Этим вечером они ни о чем не договаривались, но Джадзия размышляли о недавнем разговоре с Джулианом и очень, очень заинтересовались. Постучали в дверь, и, когда та, скользнув в сторону, открылась, нежно, но хищно улыбнулись. Заметив выражение лица своей приятельницы, впрочем, нерегулярной, Гарак застыл на пороге.

— Добрый вечер, Гарак! Можно войти? — Джадзия помахали перед ним бутылкой бетазедского ликера.

Гарак их впустил.

— …разумеется. Добрый вечер, лейтенант Дакс. Кажется, мы ни о чем не договаривались на этот вечер, разве что я об этом забыл?

Он и без того знал, что они не планировали никакой встречи, и был обеспокоен неожиданным появлением в своей каюте офицера Федерации, пусть даже и такого, которого можно было бы считать другом.

— Сегодня — просто Джадзия, я не на дежурстве.

Они улыбнулись, и Гарак расслабился, поняв, что это обычный дружеский визит, ничего официального. Он махнул рукой в сторону дивана и отошел к репликатору, а Дакс, усевшись, начала увлеченно вытаскивать пробку из бутылки с тягучим ликером.

Гарак устроился на другом конце дивана и вручил Джадзии два бокала, которые они тут же щедро наполнили.

— Итак, что привело вас ко мне этим вечером? Все ли в порядке?

— О, все просто замечательно, спасибо за беспокойство. Кстати, я не упоминала? Я очень рада, что вы с Джулианом наконец-то со всем этим… — они неопределенно махнули в сторону Гарака рукой, — разобрались. Приятно видеть, что вы счастливы.

Они не стали упоминать, что начали уставать от того, в каком восторге эти двое друг от друга — каждый по-своему. Если бы они так и не смогли решить свои проблемы, спустя три недели Джадзия заперли бы их на складе, оставив щепотку секс-пыльцы, добытой в экспедиции на Омикроне Персея Три. Джадзия сохранили себе чуть-чуть — никогда не знаешь, когда может пригодиться секс-пыльца.

Гарак допил ликер.

— Ну, спасибо. Я к нему очень привязан.

— Как и я. И должна сказать… в начале недели мы с Джулианом завели весьма интересный разговор о тебе, и я никак не могу перестать об этом думать. — Джадзия придвинулись поближе к Гараку.

— О?

Гарак застыл при упоминании о том, что Джулиан говорил о нем. Он знал, что молодой человек наверняка обсуждает с друзьями разные вещи, и был уверен в его осмотрительности, но то, что Джулиан отправился за этим к Джадзии, выбивало из колеи.

— Да, именно. Он упомянул, что на твоем теле есть определенное… м-м-м… место, из которого вырабатывается субстанция, изменяющая сознание.

Они подобрались еще немного ближе.

Гарак вздохнул. Стоило догадаться, что речь зайдет об этом. Кардассианцы не без причины осторожничали насчет своей биологии и старались препятствовать ксенофильским настроениям среди своих граждан.

— А, да. Кина-ту. Понимаю ваше научное беспокойство, Джадзия, но заверяю вас, доброму доктору ничего не угрожает. Надеюсь, он объяснил, что вещество безвредно для гуманоидов, на которых может повлиять.

— Упоминал, и заодно говорил, что собирается провести тесты, чтобы это доказать.

— Тогда разрешите спросить, что именно интересует вас в кина-ту’эле?

— Если совершенно честно, Гарак, хотелось бы его попробовать. Кажется, это довольно интересный опыт.

— Простите, что, лейтенант?

— О, не надо так удивляться. Я соединенный трилл, и как все мы, ищу новых знаний, ощущений и такого прочего. Это не первое вещество, изменяющее сознание, которым интересовался Дакс, и последним оно тоже не станет.

Они одарили портного сладострастной ухмылкой.

— И вы действительно понимаете, что для выработки кина-ту’эла мне надо находиться в возбужденном состоянии, так?

— О, проблемой это не будет. По крайней мере, не с того места, где я сижу, — мурлыкнули Джадзия.

Гарак задохнулся от удивления, но нахальство Джадзии было не слишком… неприятным.

— Вы сидите у меня на коленях.

На самом деле, они уселись на Гараке верхом. Тот сидел, выпрямившись, все еще сжимая в руке бокал.

— Именно! — Джадзия отобрали бокал у Гарака и устроили его руки у себя на талии, а затем усмехнулись и начали расстегивать форму.

— Что ж, раз уж вы внесли это предложение, полагаю, это не слишком… неприемлемо, — пробормотал Гарак, с удовольствием разглядывая обнаженную пятнистую кожу, появившуюся перед его глазами. — Думаю, мы выясним, какой у этой сказки, так сказать, будет конец.

— Я собираюсь притвориться, что не слышала твой ужасный каламбур, и попытаться тебя отвлечь.

Сдвинув его руки повыше, Джадзия наклонились, поцеловали Гарака и начали нащупывать застежки на его рубашке.

Гарак вздохнул и расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана, даже не пытаясь притвориться, что его раздражают поцелуи. Джадзия была довольно привлекательной: зачем же жаловаться, что прекрасный и умный человек пытается соблазнить его ради кина-ту’эла?

— О, ладно. Только вы сверху. Я совершенно без сил: Джулиан очень… упорен в своих исследованиях.

Джадзия ухмыльнулись и показали ему, на что способны триста лет и семь жизней опыта.


	3. Глава 3, в которой Гарак не прячется, а совершает стратегическое отступление

Пару недель все на «Глубоком Космосе Девять» шло относительно нормально.

Одо поймал Кварка за очередной попыткой обустроить арену для боев кардассианских крыс: ужасная идея, если спросить у Гарака, чего Кварк, конечно, не сделал. Отвратительные создания, склонные устраивать распри, упрямые донельзя — и крысы были ничуть не лучше.

Потом юный мистер Сиско и его друг Ног едва не устроили на Променаде драку: оказалось, каждый из них помогал друг другу добиться благосклонности одной и той же девушки, которая в конце концов отвергла обоих. Старая добрая история Сирано, только в двойном размере.

Какое-то происшествие на Звездном флоте, по медицинской части, заняло у Джулиана большую часть недели, и именно тогда случился первый инцидент. Гарак шел по Реплимату, собираясь позавтракать в одиночестве, когда почувствовал чей-то взгляд, устремленный на него через комнату. Вулканка посмотрела на него и… улыбнулась. Очень коротко, но это определенно была улыбка. Как странно. Энсин Т’Села всегда вела себя с Гараком вежливо, что логично, но не проявляла дружелюбия даже по вулканским стандартам. Устраиваясь с едой за столом, Гарак вежливо кивнул ей.

Очевидно, она восприняла кивок как приглашение и, подхватив поднос, подошла. Как нелогично. Интересно.

— Можно присоединиться к вам, мистер Гарак?

— Просто Гарак, будьте добры, энсин. Простой, обычный Гарак. Прошу, — он указал на противоположный стул. Интересно, куда все вывернет?

— Благодарю. — Она с чопорностью села. — Наслышана, что вы отлично разбираетесь в литературе. Я в настоящее время занята исследованием на тему классической литературы в различных культурах.

— Весьма похвальное начинание, энсин. — Гарак все еще не был уверен, каковы намерения вулканки, но разговор о литературе… ну, для него это было почти как валерьянка для кота. — Скажите, что вы уже успели изучить?

— Я начала, разумеется, с вулканской классики, а затем, пока училась в Академии, взяла несколько терранских текстов. Мне казалось наиболее логичным изучать литературу тех народов, с которыми мне приходится тесно сотрудничать — ведь так я всегда смогу найти желающего подискутировать со мной.

— Великолепная идея! Местный читатель, знакомый и с культурой, и с текстом — всегда отличный источник. Сам я всегда считал, что это наилучший способ изучения других видов.

— Согласна; именно поэтому я и надеялась, что вы разрешите задать вам вопрос: не откажетесь ли вы обсудить со мной кардассианскую литературу? Я только что закончила чтение книги, которая, как мне сообщили, является одной из основополагающих в кардассианской культуре…

— А-а-а, вы ведь не «Бесконечную жертву» читали? — воскликнул Гарак.

— Именно ее. — Это что, еще одна улыбка? — Нашла ее весьма занимательной, и у меня есть несколько вопросов.

— Прошу, продолжайте. Я всегда безмерно рад обсудить «Бесконечную жертву», — с большим энтузиазмом заявил Гарак. Быть может, энсин, как логичное существо, оценит природу жертвенности и форму повторяющейся эпопеи?

Правда, прежде чем она успела ответить, ее комм-бейдж звякнул сообщением.

— К несчастью, мистер Гарак, мой ланч окончится через две минуты. Надеюсь, мы сможем обсудить это позже, после того как окончится моя смена?

Он кивнул, и они договорились встретиться у нее в каюте.

***

Позднее Гарак припомнил, что это показалось ему очень странным, но в том, что касалось литературы, у него и правда было слепое пятно.

Энсин Т’Села оказалась весьма ответственной хозяйкой: Гарак с порога заметил, что температура в каюте повышена, а на столе стоит канар — и все это сопровождалось умной беседой, переросшей в довольно насыщенную дискуссию, которую Гарак нашел… ну, довольно возбуждающей.

Когда он встал, готовясь уйти, она вполне логично указала не его распаленное состояние и предложила помощь в «достижении разрядки», а потом как будто невзначай обняла его за шею и поцеловала.

Отказывать после такого было бы попросту нелогично.

На следующий день в ателье неожиданно стало заходить все больше сотрудников Звездного флота — с просьбами о мелком ремонте и просто посмотреть. Поначалу Гарак решил, что, должно быть, дело в каком-то федеральном празднике, который Башир не отмечал, потому и не упоминал о нем. Все посетители ателье были крайне дружелюбны по человеческим стандартам.

Еще через день три болианца позвали Гарака на совместное свидание, а еще он заметил, каким взглядом окидывал его Кага, когда Гарак проходил мимо по Променаду.

На четвертый день после завтрака с энсином-вулканкой Гарак не сомневался, что на станции творится что-то не то. Обычно одинокий портной получил огромное количество приглашений на обед, ужин, совместные свидания, а еще обнаружил как минимум одного полуголого человека в своей примерочной.

Несколько раз Гарак осторожно пытался выяснить, в чем дело, у констебля Одо, но тот просто хмыкнул и сказал что-то о «слишком богатом выборе».

На седьмой день предложений поступало так много, что вежливое «спасибо, нет» Гарак отвечал на автомате. Даже если какие-то его и интересовали, в конце концов, он был всего один.

Собственно, настоящей проблемой это не стало — до десятого дня. К этому моменту Гарак едва рисковал выглянуть из своей каюты или из ателье, бегом передвигаясь из одного места в другое. Он даже за угол не мог свернуть, чтобы не наткнуться на вожделеющий взгляд, но настоящий кризис случился, когда ко станции пришвартовался клингонский корабль. Один из клингонов зашел в ателье и начал кусаться, приглашая к спариванию, а потом довольно агрессивно загнал Гарака в угол. Попытка разрешить конфликт словами провалилась, и Гарак закончил дело тем, что разбил о голову своего предполагаемого кавалера манекен и ударил локтем в горло.

После этого все изменилось кардинальным образом. Гарак вытолкал клингона из ателье и запер дверь. Перед тем, как сообщить Одо о нападении (и о том, которое совершили на него, и о том, которое совершил сам), он заглянул к Кварку выпить, и сидевший на другом конце стойки Морн, поймав его взгляд, подмигнул. Спустя секунду к Гараку подскочил Кварк и предложил канар — в подарок от лурианца.

— Кварк, что, ради всех галов Кардассии, здесь творится? — рявкнул Гарак на бармена, и таким едким тоном, что тот подпрыгнул.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Гарак? Кажется, нынче тебе перепало немного удачи в любви. — Кварк указал на бокал в его руках и на след укуса на щеке. — Разве плохо?

— Это начинает становиться смехотворным. Я уже много лет живу на станции и никогда не привлекал столько внимания. За последние семь дней ко мне подходили с предложениями не менее, чем тридцать семь раз, и как минимум гуманоиды четырех разных видов, и… о, ради всех галов, чего?! — рявкнул Гарак, обернувшись к дабо-девушке, которая, подкравшись к нему, обхватила его за талию. Та немедленно попятилась и поспешила обратно за дабо-стол.

— Н-н-ну, — крякнул Кварк, взвешивая за и против: пролить ли Гараку свет на ситуацию, или же тот потом выяснит, что Кварк обо всем знал и не сказал ему. — Ну, все как-то так. Ты же знаешь, что Морн не умеет хранить секреты, верно?

Гарак коротко кивнул.

— Разумеется. Никто не говорит Морну ничего важного, разве что хочет, чтобы все об этом узнали.

— …и ты в курсе, что Джадзия всегда очень добры к милашке Морну?

— О, нет. Быть того не может.

— Еще как может. На прошлой неделе они заглянули сюда и болтали с Морном, Джадзия нагрузились точь-в-точь как он, а потом… ну, я услышал, как они рассказывают Морну о… хм… своем опыте с тобой, и о кина-ту’эле…

— И теперь каждый на станции думает, что может словить кайф, если залезет мне в штаны? — выдавил сквозь зубы Гарак.

— Типа того. — Кварк пожал плечами. — Не слишком-то я в это врубаюсь, но ты знаешь, биология — штука странная. На ференги, кажется, это не действует. А вот жучий порошок мне больше по вкусу. Кстати, о нем… — Кварк покопался в кармане, ища отвратительную дрянь. Гарак допил канар и заплатил за него: не стоит давать Морну даже намека, что него есть шанс. У Гарака было слишком, слишком много тайн, чтобы позволить подобному случиться.

Как раз в тот момент его незадачливый клингонский хахаль с двумя приятелями появился в дверях. Окинув зал взглядом, он тут же направился к Гараку, но не успел добраться: Морн, который внимательно следил за портным, встал, загораживая клингонам дорогу.

— Даже не смей заявлять мне, Кварк, что у тебя нет запасного выхода, так что помоги мне и покажи, где он, иначе, ради всех галов, я в буквальном смысле убью тебя во сне!

Кварк, который отлично понял, что это не пустая угроза, так и сделал.

Сбежать незаметно не удалось. Гарака заметили двое офицеров Федерации, которые с любопытством направились за ним. Гарак пригнулся, укрываясь за столиком, пока два энсина не промчались мимо, и начал пробираться в сторону главного входа, надеясь, что вот-вот готовая разразиться драка укроет его от чужих глаз. Морн как раз проходился нелестными словами по поводу одного из клингонов, но увидел крадущегося Гарака и подмигнул ему. Клингон это заметил и резко развернулся, а Морн прыгнул ему на спину.

Гарак сбежал. Без всякого стыда, торопливо, помчался, как гончая с наскипидаренной задницей, но куда бы он ни сворачивал, какой-нибудь гуманоид обязательно разглядывал его, и Гарак не сомневался, что за ним погнался по крайней мере один из клингонов.

В конце концов он забежал в единственное относительно безопасное место — в лазарет. Джулиан поможет ему, а большинство его сотрудников — баджорцы, устойчивые к действию его… чар.

— Доктор Башир, можно вас на минутку? — выдохнул Гарак, вбегая в кабинет. Джулиан, работавший за компьютером, вскочил на ноги. — Заприте, пожалуйста, дверь!

— Господи боже, Гарак, что случилось? С тобой все в порядке? — Он пошагал, огибая стол, но за дверями лазарета послышался шум. Они его нашли.

— Джулиан, ради Союза, закрой эту сраную дверь! — зашипел Гарак.

Услышав, что тот назвал его по имени, доктор в изумлении замер. Гарак промчался мимо и хлопнул по кнопке экстренного закрытия двери, укрытой за одной из стенных панелей — пережиток кардассианской оккупации, о которой он не рассказывал старшим офицерам, а сами они точно не обнаружили ее: дверь зашипела, закрываясь. Гарак наконец вздохнул с облегчением, рассмеялся в легкой истерике и соскользнул на пол. Он в безопасности — пока что.


	4. Глава 4, в которой Гарак получает помощь, Дакс признают вину, у Башира появляется идея, которая должна сработать, а Сиско Очень Недоволен

Когда Гараку наконец дали успокоительное и утихомирили, Сиско приказал транспортировать его прямо в комцентр, к себе в кабинет. Папочка-капитан был Очень Недоволен.

— Какого черта творится на моей станции? И в центре всего этого — вы, мистер Гарак, так что если это одна из ваших интриг…

— В данной ситуации, капитан, я не сделал ровно ничего, чтобы положить этому начало или поощрять подобное!

— Мне докладывали о драках в заведении Кварка и на Променаде, как минимум двое ребят пытались вломиться в ваше ателье, а все гуманоиды рыскают по Жилому кольцу в поисках именно вас, мистер Гарак! — Сиско ткнул в его сторону пальцем.

— Это совершенно точно не моих рук дело! Если уж на то пошло, я сам жертва всего происходящего! — зашипел в возмущении Гарак. — Меня все это время соблазняют, атакуют, преследуют по всей станции! Я едва могу добраться из каюты до ателье!

— Если не вы, то кто же?

При этих словах раздался стук в дверь, и сквозь дверное окошко заглянули с виноватым видом Джадзия, а с ней — хмурый доктор Башир. Сиско сделал им знак войти.

— М-м-м… Бенджамин, это на самом деле моя вина. Гарак действительно ни в чем не виноват. — Джадзия взглянули на кардассианца и подмигнули. — Ну… не виноват в данном конкретном происшествии.

Гарак окинул их неприязненным взглядом, а Башир пихнул их локтем под ребра.

— Окей, хорошо, хорошо, я поняла, сейчас совсем не время.

Джадзия коротко объяснили, что случилось, и, за что капитан был им благодарен, с минимумом подробностей. После того, как Джадзия рассказали, что всю ситуацию начало их неосторожное признание Морну, Сиско был вынужден признать, что его сочувствие к мистеру Гараку несколько возросло.

— Ну, мистер Гарак, кажется, я должен перед вами извиниться, а еще посодействовать в разрешении проблем. Есть у кого-то идеи?

— Что ж, сэр, нам с Джадзией действительно пришла на ум одна мысль, но… не думаю, что вам это понравится. — Башир протянул капитану падд. — Проблема в том, что все хотят покайфовать под кина-ту’элом, но для этого им нужен Гарак. Я могу синтезировать такой же действенный и безопасный состав, но это может занять около двух недель.

— Две недели?! — Гарак почти лишился чувств, хотя и не зашел настолько далеко, чтобы совсем потерять сознание. Сиско оказался достаточно добр, чтобы подхватить его и помочь сесть. — Я не переживу еще двух таких недель!

— Не могу представить, что бы в подобной ситуации не понравилось мне, — сказал Сиско, бездумно поглаживая его руку. Гарак разразился негромким всхлипыванием.

Башир избегал встречаться взглядом и с капитаном, и с Гараком.

— Сэр, мы тут подумали, что, чтобы пока что разобраться с… потребностями людей, можно заручиться внешней поддержкой.

— Внешней поддержкой? — нахмурился, не понимая, капитан.

Гарак выпрямился, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Джулиан, ты же не хочешь сказать…

Башир настойчиво продолжил:

— В этом секторе квадранта есть несколько кардассианских кораблей, и они находятся от нас в нескольких часах пути. Можем отправить низкоприоритетный сигнал бедствия, в котором объясним ситуацию. Уверен, хотя бы один из кораблей ответит на наши просьбы и согласится ненадолго отправить команду в отпуск на берег.

К тому моменту, как доктор договорил, он весь залился пунцовой краской, а Джадзия внимательно изучали ногти.

Сиско тяжело вздохнул.

— Что ж, я не сомневаюсь, что это улучшит отношения с кардассианцами и даст мистеру Гараку вздохнуть свободнее, пока доктор не добудет синтетический заменитель.

Гарак спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Мне так и не удастся все это замять, правда?

— Уверен, все зависит от того, кто откликнется на наши просьбы. — Сиско снова погладил его по руке, прежде чем вернуться за стол. — Кажется, это наш лучший вариант. Я немедленно же запишу этот сигнал и передам его. Свободны.

Когда остальные уже собрались уходить, он добавил еще кое-что.

— О, вот что, старина. Раз уж ты начал все это, то лично будешь отвечать за безопасность мистера Гарака, пока все не закончится.

— Есть, сэр, — кивнули Дакс, выводя за дверь ошеломленного и травмированного Гарака, а следом за ними вышел Джулиан.

***

/на борту кардассианского судна «Алдара», класс «Галор», гал С.Дж.Дукат/

— Гал Дукат, сэр? Мы получили срочное сообщение от Федерации. Разослано всем кардассианским судам в пределах досягаемости, помечено приоритетным, но не сигнализирующим об опасности. Только текст.

Дамар вручил кардассианский падд Дукату, тот щелкнул по экрану, открывая и начал просматривать, расплываясь во все более широкой усмешке.

— Великолепно… великолепно… Дамар, пошли остальному флоту сигнал и прикажи игнорировать сообщение, мы контролируем ситуацию. Потом сообщи команде, что мы собираемся на «Глубокий Космос Девять» — устроить отпуск на берег.

— Отпуск на берег, сэр? На «ГК9»? Мне казалось, нам еще несколько месяцев нельзя туда возвращаться после ваше… после дипломатического инцидента с участием старшего офицерского состава.

Дамар одернул себя. Он бы не смог оставаться первым помощником Дуката, если бы вел себя глупо, и не хотел оказаться тем, кто напомнит Дукату о случае с Кирой — когда та кричала на него и выплеснула содержимое графина с соусом ямок в лицо, а потом едва не попала в Дуката самим графином, швырнув его следом. Жаль, что Дамар этого не видел, но фотографии, которые сделал глинн Каравел, вполне стоили затраченной на их покупку латины.

— Ах, да. Но это случилось до того, как люди узнали о кина-ту!

Дамар и несколько других офицеров тут же обернулись к галу и вперились в него взглядами.

— Они… узнали… о кина-ту?! — вытаращил глаза Дамар.

— Именно так, парни! Терранцы открыли для себя прелести кина-ту’эла. Кажется, тот бесхребетный шпион наконец-то довел свой бессовестный флирт с главврачом до логического завершения… сначала одно, потом другое, и вот, им нужна наша помощь. Должно быть, за Гараком по всей станции гоняются ошалевшие от похоти и любопытства терранцы. А теперь, глинны, развернуть корабль, и немедленно!

— Есть, сэр! — отсалютовали офицеры на мостике и разбежались по местам. Гал Дукат горделиво выпрямился и упер руки в бока.

— А-а-а, Дамар, я знал, что придет тот день, когда Федерация будет нуждаться в нас, нуждаться во мне! Очень хорошо, что у меня есть это очень сексуальное, — с наслаждением произнес Дукат, — расстройство. Как оно называется, напомни, Дамар?

Дамар тяжело вздохнул, прокладывая курс, и сгорбился за пультом. Он это ненавидел.

— Дама-а-ар? Как оно называется, Дамар? — спросил нараспев Дукат.

Дамар был счастлив, что его рабочее место находилось за капитанским креслом, и оттуда было не разглядеть его лица. Дукат не смог бы увидеть, как он неистово закатывает глаза, прежде чем дать единственный ожидаемый ответ.

— Дама-а-ар!!!

О, ради всех галов…

— Секслексия, — прошипел Дамар сквозь зубы.

Честно говоря, того, кто показал Дукату старинные терранские телешоу, стоило бы пристрелить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дукат в фике подражает Заппу Брэннигану из «Футурамы» :D


End file.
